wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Makbet/Akt I
Scena pierwsza :Pusta okolica :Grzmoty i błyskawice. Wchodzą trzy czarownice. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Rychłoż się zejdziem znów przy blasku :Błyskawic i piorunów trzasku? DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Gdy bitwa owdzie wrząca :Dociągnie się do końca. TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :Więc przed zachodem słońca. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Gdzież schadzka? DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Jak ten chrust :Na wrzosach. TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :Tam Makbet z naszych ust :Dowie się o swych losach. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Słyszę głos arcywiedźmy. WSZYSTKIE TRZY :Ropucha skrzeczy. Jedźmy! :Szpetność upięknia, piękność szpeci; :Nuże przez mgły i par zamieci! :Znikają. Scena druga :Obóz pod Forres. :Wojenna wrzawa za sceną. Król Dunkan, Malkolm, Donalbein, Lennox z orszakiem wchodzą i spotykają rannego Żołnierza. DUNKAN :Cóż to za człowiek krwią zbroczony? :Wnosząc z jego ran, :będzie on mógł nam udzielić :najświeższą wieść o bitwie. MALKOLM :Jest to mężny :Wojownik, panie, którego odwadze :Winienem wolność. Witaj, przyjacielu! :Powiedz królowi, jaki był los bitwy, :Kiedyś jej pole opuszczał. ŻOŁNIERZ :Wątpliwy, :Jak los dwóch burzą miotanych pływaków. :Którzy o siebie zwarci wysilają :Całą swą sztukę. Okrutny Makdonwald :(Godzien haniebnej nazwy buntownika, :Bo go natura mnóstwem wszelkich złości :Uposażyła), wsparty posiłkami :Kemów z zachodnich wysp i galloglasów. :Brał już nad nami górę i fortuna, :Jak nierządnica, zdała się uśmiechać :Przeklętej jego sprawie: gdy wtem Makbet, :Dzielny nasz Makbet, gardząc szalą szczęścia, :Mieczem, dymiącym się krwią jak kadzidłem, :Torując sobie drogę wśród zastępów, :Przedarł się aż do zdrajcy i dopóty :Nieubłagane zadawał mu cięcia, :Aż go rozrąbał od czaszki do szczęki :I głowę jego zatknął u blank naszych. DUNKAN :O zacny mężu, waleczny Makbecie! ŻOŁNIERZ :Jak gdy ze wschodu, skąd słońce zabłysło, :Wypada burza brzemienna gromami, :Tak z radosnego nam przed chwilą źródła :Wynikła nagle bieda. Uważ, królu: :Zaledwie słuszność, uzbrojona męstwem, :Zmusiła nędznych kemów do ucieczki. :Aliści szczęścia próbując na nowo, :Wzmocniony świeżym ludem i rynsztunkiem, :Natarł norweski władca. DUNKAN :Nie strwożyłoż :To naszych wodzów, Makbeta i Banka? ŻOŁNIERZ :Jak wróble orła albo lwa zające. :Zaprawdę, zdało się, że to dwa działa :Podwójnie ostrym ładunkiem nabite. :Z tak podwojoną uderzyli siłą :Na nieprzyjaciół. Czy chcieli się skąpać :W gorących ranach, czy też upamiętnić :Drugą Golgotę, tego już nie umiem :Powiedzieć. Siły już mnie opuszczają :I rany moje wzywają pomocy. DUNKAN :Zdobią cię one tak samo jak wieści, :Które przyniosłeś: jak jedne, tak drugie :Tchną chwałą. Niech go opatrzą lekarze. :Żołnierz wsparty na ramieniu dwóch innych wychodzi. :Wchodzi Rosse. :Któż się to zbliża? MALKOLM :Szlachetny tan Rosse. LENNOX :Skwapliwy pośpiech widać w jego oczach. :Kto tak wygląda, ten bywa zwiastunem :Niezwykłych rzeczy. ROSSE :Niech Bóg chroni króla! DUNKAN :Witaj, szlachetny tanie! skąd przybywasz? ROSSE :Z Fajf, miłościwy królu, gdzie norweski :Sztandar przed naszym pochylony wieje :I chłodzi nasze wojska. Dumny Norweg, :Sam przez się silny, a do tego jeszcze :Wsparty przez tego nikczemnego zdrajcę :Tana Kawdoru, srogi bój rozpoczął — :Gdy wtem Bellony szczęsny oblubieniec, :Makbet, okryty zbroją, jako skała :Stanął przeciwko niemu i samowtór :Ramię z ramieniem, ostrze z ostrzem starłszy, :Ukrócił hardy jego umysł: słowem, :Zwycięstwo przy nas. DUNKAN :Szczęsny dniu! ROSSE :Król Sweno :Prosi o pokój i nie wprzód mu wolno :Pogrzebać ludzi poległych w tej bitwie, :Aż nam do skarbca na wyspie Sankt Kolmes :Dziesięć tysięcy dolarów wypłaci. DUNKAN :Nie będzie mi już bruździł ten tan Kawdor; :Już zdradom jego naznaczona meta. :Idź mu śmierć obwieść, tanie, i Makbeta :Powitaj jego mianem. ROSSE :Śpieszę panie. DUNKAN :Co on utracił, to Makbet dostanie. :Wychodzą wszyscy. Scena trzecia :Dzika okolica. :Grzmi. Wchodzą Trzy czarownice. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Gdzieś była, siostro? DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Wieprzem rżnęła. TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :A ty gdzie? Opisz swoje dzieła. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Żona jednego kupca wełny :Kasztanów miała rańtuch pełny :I złote łuszczyła z nich jądro. :„Daj mi je”, rzekłam, a ta kukła :Ze wzgardą na mnie fukła: :„Precz, stary czopie, precz, ty flądro!” :Poczekaj no, pomyślałam, ptaszku, :Pokażę ja ci, czym ja czop! :Mąż jej popłynął do Damaszku, :Na sicie śmignę za nim w trop :I w spodzie okrętu skurczona :Przycupnę jak szczur bez ogona; :Za babę odpowie mi chłop. DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Mój wiatr ci dam. TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :I ja mój dam. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Dziękuję wam. :W mocy mej wszystkie inne mam; :Wszystkie porty, gdzie szaleją, :I przeciągi, kędy wieją :Zmienną róży swej koleją; :Kłuć go będę, szczypać, dręczyć, :Cherlać musi i kawęczyć; :Snu nie znajdzie w noc i we dnie. :Przez dni siedm, siedm razy siedm :Pastwą będzie wrażych wiedm; :A jeżeli z burz nawały :Okręt jego ma wyjść cały, :Trzeba, by go wichrów szały :Tęgo pierwej skołatały. :Patrzcie, co to ja mam. DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Pokaż nam. :Jakiś skóry kawalec. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Sternika to jest palec, :Którego orkan mój pomacał, :Kiedy do domu wracał. TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :Trąba brzmi, puzon dmie: :Makbet, Makbet zbliża się. WSZYSTKIE TRZY :Dalej, dalej, siostry wiedźmy, :Czarodziejski krąg zawiedźmy :Ot tak, ot tak, ot tak; :Trzykroć tak i trzykroć wspak, :Trzykroć jeszcze do dziewięciu: :Pst! — już po zaklęciu. :Wchodzą Makbet z Banko. MAKBET :Tak ponurego dnia i tak pięknego, :Jak żyję, nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem. BANKO :Dalekoż jeszcze Forres? Ale któż są :Te tam postacie wywiędłe i szpetne? :Nie zdają się mieć nic wspólnego z ziemią, :Są jednak: na niej. Żyweż wy jesteście? :Zdolne na ludzką mowę odpowiedzieć? :Zdawałoby się, że mnie rozumiecie, :Bo wszystkie razem chude swoje palce :Do ust zapadłych przykładacie. Pozór :Niewieści macie, ale wasze brody :Nie pozwalają mi w tę płeć uwierzyć. MAKBET :Jeśli możecie, mówcie — kto jesteście? PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Cześć ci, Makbecie! Cześć ci, tanie Glamis! DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Cześć ci, Makbecie! Cześć ci, tanie Kawdor! TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :Cześć ci, Makbecie! Przyszły królu, cześć ci! BANKO :Czego się wzdrygasz, zacny przyjacielu? :Zdajesz się jakby przerażony wróżbą :Tak mile brzmiącą? W imię prawdy! mówcie: :Czyście wy tylko łudzącymi mary, :Czy rzeczywiście tym, czym się rzekomo :Jawicie oku? Szlachetnego mego :Współtowarzysza broni pozdrawiacie :Rzędem tytułów, przechodzących wszelkie :Jego nadzieje, mnie nic nie mówicie. :Jeśli, świadome siejby czasu, wiecie, :Które się ziarno udać ma, a które :Zmarnieć, żadnego nie wydawszy plonu, :Przemówcie do mnie, który ani stoję :O wasze względy, ani się niełaski :Waszej obawiam. CZAROWNICE :Cześć ci, Banko, cześć! PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Mniej wielkim będziesz niż Makbet, a większym. DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Nie tak szczęśliwym, a przecie szczęśliwszym. TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :Nie będąc królem, królów płodzić będziesz: :Cześć wam więc obu, Makbecie i Banko! PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Makbecie, Banko, cześć wam! DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Cześć wam! TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :Cześć wam! MAKBET :Ciemne Sybille, więcej mi powiedzcie! :Przez śmierć Sinela jestem tanem Glamis, :O tym wiem; ale skądże tanem Kawdor? :Tan Kawdor żyje w szczęściu i dostatku. :Królem zaś zostać jest to dla mnie rzeczą :Mniej jeszcze mieścić się mogącą w sferze :Prawdopodobieństw niż być tanem Kawdor, :Mówcie, skąd macie tę dziwną wiadomość? :I w jakim celu nas tu na tych wrzosach :Zatrzymujecie tak dziwnym proroctwem? :Odpowiadajcie, rozkazuję wam. :Czarownice znikają. BANKO :Ziemia wydaje bańki tak jak woda: :Mieliśmy próbę ich. Gdzież one prysły? MAKBET :W powietrze. Co się zdawało cielesne, :To się rozwiało jako z wiatrem oddech, :Gdyby się były jedną chwilę dłużej :Wstrzymały! BANKO :Powiedz mi, czy rzeczywiście :Było tu coś takiego, o czym mówim, :Czy też, nie wiedząc o tym, spożyliśmy :Owej niezdrowej rośliny, od której :Zmysły durzeją? MAKBET :Masz być ojcem królów. BANKO :A ty sam królem. MAKBET :I tanem Kawdoru. :Nie także brzmiało to, cośmy słyszeli? BANKO :Tak, co do joty. Któż to ku nam zdąża? :Wchodzą Rosse i Angus. ROSSE :Król się z najwyższą radością dowiedział :O tym podwójnym zwycięstwie, Makbecie. :Kiedy mu twoje osobiste starcie :Z wodzem powstańczych wojsk opisywano, :Zdumienie wiodło w nim spór z uwielbieniem :I usta jego sypały pochwały; :Lecz słów mu na nie zbrakło, gdy usłyszał, :Jakeś to jeszcze w tym samym dniu, niczym :Nieustraszony, bo nawet widokiem :Własnego dzieła, na pobojowisku :Rozbił norweskie hufce. Lotem ptaka :Szła wieść za wieścią, a każdy jej goniec :Podnosił twoje zasługi w obronie :Praw majestatu i dodawał wątku :Do chwały twego imienia. ANGUS :Jesteśmy :Przysłani, wodzu, żeby ci oznajmić :Królewskie dzięki, żeby cię przed króla :Powieść oblicze, nie żeby wypłacić :Dług waleczności twojej przynależny. ROSSE :Na wstęp do większych zaszczytów, Makbecie, :Jakieć czekają, kazał mi król ciebie :Powitać tanem Kawdoru. :Cześć ci więc pod tym tytułem, cny tanie, :Bo od tej pory on jest twoim. BANKO do siebie :Przebóg! :Więc szatan mówi prawdę? MAKBET :Kawdor żyje, :Dlaczegoż w cudze szaty mnie stroicie? ROSSE :Ten, co tę nazwę nosił, żyje jeszcze; :Ale na życiu, którego niegodzien, :Surowy cięży wyrok! Czy on w zmowie :Był z Norweżczykiem, czy skrytą pomocą :Wspierał przywódcę buntu, czy nareszcie :Knuł z obydwoma zamach na kraj własny, :Tego ja nie wiem, tylko wiem, że zdrada :Stanu, wyznana i udowodniona, :Upadku jego stała się przyczyną. MAKBET do siebie :Glamis i Kawdor! Najważniejszej jeszcze :Brakuje rzeczy. :głośno :Dzięki wam, panowie; :na stronie do Banka :Wątpiszże widzieć twe dzieci królami, :Gdy ci te same usta to przyrzekły, :Które nazwały mnie tanem Kawdoru? BANKO podobnież do niego :Wieszczba ta, jeśli wiarę w niej położysz, :Może zapalić w tobie niebezpieczną :Żądzę korony. Często, przyjacielu, :Narzędzia piekła prawdę nam podają, :Aby nas w zgubne potem sieci wplątać; :Łudzą nam duszę uczciwym pozorem, :Aby nas znęcić w przepaść następstw; :głośno :Słówko, :Mości panowie. MAKBET do siebie :Dwie wróżby, będące :Niby prologiem świetniejszej przyszłości, :Już się sprawdziły. :głośno :Za trud wasz, panowie, :Wdzięczny wam jestem. znowu do siebie :To nadprzyrodzone :Proroctwo złym być nie może, nie może :Także być dobrym. Jestli złym, dlaczegóż :Zapowiedziało mi wiernie godziwy :Początek mego powodzenia? jestli, :Przeciwnie, dobrym, dlaczegóż mi skrycie :Nasuwa myśli, od których strasznego :Obrazu włos mi się jeży i serce :Moje hartowne w kontr naturze bije? :Obecna zgroza nie tyle jest straszna, :Ile okropne twory wyobraźni, :Mordercze widma, bytujące dotąd :Tylko w fantazji mojej, tak dalece :Wstrząsają moje jestestwo, że wszystkie :Męskie me władze w sen się ulatniają :I to jest tylko we mnie, czego nie ma, BANKO na stronie :Czy uważacie, jak się nasz przyjaciel :Zadumał? MAKBET wciąż do siebie :Chceli los, abym był królem, :Niech mię bez przyczynienia się mojego :Ukoronuje. BANKO jak wyżej :Nowe dostojeństwa :Są snadź dla niego jako nowa suknia, :Która czas jakiś noszona dopiero :Dobrze przystaje. MAKBET jak wyżej :Niech będzie, co będzie; :Czas wszystko równo w swym unosi pędzie. BANKO :Szlachetny tanie, czekamy na ciebie. MAKBET :Wybaczcie, umysł mój był zaprzątniony :Odgrzebywaniem zapomnianych rzeczy. :Trud wasz, panowie moi, zapisałem :Do księgi, którą co dzień odczytuję. :Idźmy do króla. :do Banka :Nie zapomnij o tym, :Co zaszło, a gdy czas znajdziesz po temu :I bieg wypadków pokaże, o ile :Można do tego wagę przywiązywać, :Poufnie o tym pomówimy znowu. BANKO :Najchętniej. MAKBET :Teraz dość. Idźmy, panowie. :Wychodzą. Scena czwarta Forres. Pokój w pałacu. Odgłos trąb. Wchodzi Dunkan, za nim Malkolm, Donalbein, Lennox i orszak. DUNKAN :Czy wykonany wyrok na Kawdorze? :I ci, co byli w tym celu wysłani, :Sąli z powrotem już? MALKOLM :Jeszcze ich nie ma, :Ale mówiłem z kimś, co był obecny :Przy jego śmierci; bez ogródki wyznał :On swoją zdradę, błagał przebaczenia :Waszej królewskiej mości i okazał :Szczery, głęboki żal; nic w ciągu życia :Nie odznaczyło go tak szlachetnością :Jak rozstawanie się z życiem. Umierał, :Jakby był w śmierci ćwiczony, i jako :Nikczemną fraszkę odrzucił od siebie :To, co mu było najdroższe. DUNKAN :Nie sposób :Z oblicza dociec usposobień duszy. :Ja w tym człowieku pokładałem ufność :Najzupełniejszą, nieograniczoną. — :Witaj, przezacny kuzynie. :Wchodzą Makbet, Banko, Rosse i Angus. :Niewdzięczność :Kamieniem właśnie tłoczyła mi serce. :Takeś daleko naprzód się posunął, :Ze najskwapliwszy pochop zawdzięczenia :Nie zdołałby cię doścignąć. Wolałbym, :Żebyś był zasług nie tyle położył, :Bobym mógł prędzej znaleźć odpowiedni :Stosunek podzięk i nagród. Przyjm chociaż :W ich niedostatku to szczere wyznanie, :Żem więcej dłużny, niżem oddać w stanie. MAKBET :Służba i honor, którym życie święcę, :W wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków :Hojną znajdują już nagrodę. Waszej, :Królewskiej mości pozostaje tylko :Przyjmować owoc naszych usiłowań; :Boć siły nasze są dziećmi, sługami :Tronu i państwa i pełnią jedynie :Swoją powinność, ściśle wypełniając :To, co im miłość ku swemu monarsze :I dobro kraju nakazuje. DUNKAN :Bądź mi :Pozdrowion na tym miejscu; jesteś drzewem :Mego szczepienia, które pielęgnować :Będę, ażeby bujnie się rozrosło. :Szlachetny Banko, tyś nie mniej położył :Zasług i nie mniej też będzie wiadomym, :Żeś je położył. Pójdź, niech cię przycisnę :Do mego serca. BANKO :Będęli na takim :Rósł gruncie, żniwo twoim będzie, królu. DUNKAN :Obecna moja radość w pełni swojej :Nie zapomina o troskach. Synowie, :Krewni, tanowie i wy zgoła wszyscy, :Którzy najbliżej nas stoicie, wiedzcie, :Żeśmy koronę naszą zamierzyli :Zdać najstarszemu z synów, Malkolmowi, :Który się odtąd księciem Kumberlandu :Nazywać będzie. Nie on jednak tylko :Sam jeden nową ma otrzymać godność; :Znaki szlachectwa jako gwiazdy błyszczeć :Będą na wszystkich, którzy tego warci. :Terazże dalej do Inverness! Sprawcie, :Bym wam i nadal był obowiązany. MAKBET :Starać się o to będziem. Sam pośpieszę :Ucieszyć ucho mojej żony wieścią :O bliskim władcy naszego przybyciu. :Wybaczy wasza królewska mość przeto, :Ze się oddalę. DUNKAN :Kochany Kawdorze! MAKBET do siebie :Książę Kumberland! Trzeba mi usunąć :Z drogi ten szkopuł, inaczej bym runąć :Musiał w pochodzie. Gwiazdy, skryjcie światło, :Czystych swych blasków nie rzucajcie na tło :Mych czarnych myśli; nie pozwólcie oku :Napotkać dłoni ukrytej w pomroku, :Aby się mogło przy spełnieniu zatrzeć :To, na co strach mam po spełnieniu patrzeć. :Wychodzi. DUNKAN :W istocie dzielny to człowiek, mój Banku, :Nie mogę się dość jego zaletami :I oddawaniem mu pochwał nasycić: :To bankiet dla mnie. Udajmyż się za nim :Tam, gdzie nas jego troskliwość uprzedza. :Nieporównany to skarb taki krewny. :Odgłos trąb. Wychodzą. Scena piąta :Inverness. Pokój w zamku Makbeta. :Wchodzi Lady Makbet czytając list. LADY MAKBET :„Spotkałem je w dniu zwycięstwa i przekonałem się najdowodniej, :że ich wiedza przechodzi zakres śmiertelnej natury. :Kiedy, pałając chęcią dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej, :miałem im dalsze czynić pytania, rozpłynęły się w powietrzu i znikły. :Jeszczem stał odurzony tym trafem, gdy wtem nadeszli posłowie od króla, :powitali mię tanem Kawdoru, :którym to tytułem pozdrowiły mię były przed chwilą owe tajemnicze zjawiska, :przekazując mi zarazem na później świetniejszy tytuł wyrazami: :«Cześć ci, przyszły królu!» Uznałem za stosowne uwiadomić cię o tym, :droga wielkości mojej uczestniczko, abyś przez nieświadomość, :jaka ci przyszłość jest zapowiedziana, :nie straciła należnego udziału w wynikającej stąd radości. :Weź to do serca i bądź zdrowa.” :Glamisu tanem jesteś i Kawdoru, :I będziesz, czym ci, że będziesz, wróżono; :Boję się tylko, czy twoja natura, :Zaprawna mlekiem dobroci, obierze :Najkrótszą drogę ku temu. Znam ciebie, :Rad byś być wielkim, nie wolnyś od dumy, :Ale uczciwie chciałbyś cel jej posiąść; :Wyniosłość chciałbyś zgodzić ze świętością; :Nieprawo grać byś nie chciał, a jednakże :Pragnąłbyś krzywo wygrać. O Glamisie! :Chciałbyś pozyskać to, coc głośno woła: :„Uczyń tak! chceszli mieć to, czego pragniesz”, :A czego lękasz się dokonać bardziej, :Niż pragniesz, aby nie było spełnionym. :Spiesz się, przybywaj, abym duch mój mogła :Przelać w twe ucho i ust mych potęgą :Rozwiać to wszystko, co od twojej głowy :Oddala krąg ów złoty, którym, widno, :Sam los i wpływy tajemniczych potęg :Postanowiły cię uwieńczyć. Cóż tam? :Wchodzi Sługa. SŁUGA :Król na noc będzie tu. LADY MAKBET :Szalony jesteś. :Nie jestże z nim twój pan? Gdyby tak było, :Byłby mię o tym uwiadomił. SŁUGA :Wybacz, :Dostojna lady, szczerą mówię prawdę — :Nasz tan przybędzie lada chwila: jeden :Nadworny luzak przyniósł tę wiadomość, :Tak zadyszany, że mu tchu nie stało :Do wymówienia jej. LADY MAKBET :Niechaj mu dadzą :Wszelkie wygody. Wielką wieść zwiastuje: :Nie dziw, że stracił dech. :Wychodzi Sługa. :Ochrypł kruk nawet, :Który fatalne przybycie Dunkana :Do mych bram, kracząc, obwieszcza. Przybądźcie, :Przybądźcie, o wy duchy, karmiciele :Zabójczych myśli, z płci mej mię wyzujcie :I napełnijcie mię od stóp do głowy :Nieubłaganym okrucieństwem! Zgęśćcie :Krew w moich żyłach: zatamujcie wszelki :W mym łonie przystęp wyrzutom sumienia, :By żaden poszept natury nie zdołał :Wielkiego mego przedsięwzięcia zachwiać :Ni stanąć w poprzek między mną a skutkiem! :Zbliżcie się do mych piersi, przeistoczcie :W żółć moje mleko, o wy, śmierć niosące :Potęgi, które niewidzialnie krążąc :Na szkodę świata czatujecie! Spuść się, :Ponura nocy, oblecz się w najgęstszy :Dym piekieł, aby mój sztylet nie ujrzał :Rany przez siebie zadanej i niebo, :Przez nie dość ciemny kir mroku przejrzawszy, :Nie zawołało: „Stój!” :Wchodzi Makbet. :Dzielny Glamisie! :Wielki Kawdorze! Stokroć jeszcze większy :Oczekującą cię przyszłością! List twój :Daleko przeniósł mię nad zakres marnej :Teraźniejszości i w obecnej chwili :Czuję następne. MAKBET :Luba żono, Dunkan :Zjeżdża tu na noc. LADY MAKBET :I odjeżdża? MAKBET :Jutro. :Taki przynajmniej jego zamiar. LADY MAKBET :Nigdy :Nie ujrzy słońce tego jutra! Twoje :Oblicze, mężu, jest istną tablicą, :Na której skryte rzeczy można czytać. :Chcąc świat oszukać stosuj się do świata, :Ubierz w uprzejmość oko, dłoń i usta, :Wyglądaj jako kwiat niewinny, ale :Niechaj pod kwiatem tym wąż się ukrywa. :Dołóżmy wszelkich starań, żeby tego, :Co tu ma przybyć, przyjąć jak najlepiej, :Myśl o tym tylko, memu zaś myśleniu :Pozostaw wielkie zadanie tej nocy, :Które, jeśli się działać nie ustraszym, :Nada blask przyszłym dniom i nocom naszym. MAKBET :Pomówim o tym jeszcze. LADY MAKBET :Rozjaśń czoło: :Lęka się, kto się nie patrzy wesoło. :Resztę zdaj na mnie. :Wychodzą. Scena szósta :Tamże. Przed zamkiem. :Odgłos obojów. Słudzy Makbeta rozstawieni. Wchodzą Dunkan, Malkolm, Donalbein, Banko, Lennox, Makduf, Rosse i Angus. Za nimi orszak królewski. DUNKAN :Zamek ten w miejscu wdzięcznym położony, :Powietrze jego przyjemnie napawa :I rzeźwi moje zmysły. BANKO :Gość wiosenny, :Jaskółka, owdzie u blank się gnieżdżąca, :Wskazuje swoim pobytem, że niebo :Tchnie tu przyjaźnie: nie ma gzymsu, łuku, :Zakąta, gdzie by ten ptak nie przyczepił :Dla swoich piskląt wiszącej kołyski. :Zauważyłem, że gdzie te ptaszyny :Najchętniej goszczą, tam powietrze bywa :Najczystsze. :Wchodzi Lady Makbet. DUNKAN :Otóż nasza cna gosposia. :Życzliwość, której odbieramy dowód, :Często nas trudów nabawia, jednakże :Wdzięczniśmy za nią, bo z serca pochodzi; :Powiedz nam przeto, milady: „Bóg zapłać”, :I bądź nam wdzięczną za to, że cię trudzim. LADY MAKBET :Wszelkie usługi po dwakroć spełnione :Pod każdym względem, następnie w dwójnasób :Byłyby jeszcze za błahe, za liche :Do wyrównania temu wysokiemu, :Drogocennemu zaszczytowi, którym :Wasza królewska mość nasz dom obdarzasz. :Pomni łask dawnych i świeżo doznanych, :Będziem się, panie, za pomyślność twoją :Szczerze modlili. DUNKAN :Gdzież jest nasz tan Kawdor? :Biegliśmy za nim w trop; chcieliśmy nawet :Nocleg dla niego przygotować, ależ :Jemu niełatwo sprostać w konnej jeździe :I miłość jego, szybsza od rumaka, :Dawno musiała nas uprzedzić. Tak więc, :Piękna, kochana gosposiu, jesteśmy :Na tę noc gościem waszym. LADY MAKBET :Słudzy waszej :Królewskiej mości zawsze są gotowi :Zdać porachunek z tego, co im było :Dane pod zarząd, i na rozkaz waszej :Królewskiej mości powrócić jej własność. DUNKAN :Podaj mi rękę, nadobna milady; :Zaprowadź mię do gospodarza domu: :Wielce kochamy go i nie przestaniem :Nadal go o tym przekonywać. Pozwól. :Wychodzą. Scena siódma :Tamże. Pokój w pałacu. Odgłos obojów. Pochodnie pozapalane. Krajczy nadworny, a za nim kilku sług z półmiskami i różnym przyrządem przechodzą przez scenę. Po niejakiej chwili wchodzi Makbet. MAKBET :Jeśli to, co się ma stać, stać się musi, :Niechby przynajmniej stało się niezwłocznie. :Gdyby ten straszny cios mógł przeciąć wszelkie :Dalsze następstwa, gdyby ten czyn mógł być :Sam w sobie wszystkim i końcem wszystkiego :Tylko tu, na tej doczesnej mieliźnie, :O przyszłe życie bym nie stał. Lecz zwykle :W podobnych razach tu już kaźń nas czeka. :Krwawa nauka, którą dajem, spada :Na własną naszą głowę, Sprawiedliwość :Zwraca podaną przez nas czarę jadu :Do własnych naszych ust. Z podwójnych względów :Należy mu się u mnie bezpieczeństwo: :Jestem i krewnym jego, i wasalem. :To samo zbyt już przeważnie potępia :Taki postępek — lecz jestem, co więcej, :I gospodarzem jego, który winien :Drzwi zamknąć jego zabójcy, nie, owszem, :Sam mu do piersi zbójczy nóż przykładać. :A potem — Dunkan tak skromnie piastował :Swą godność, tak był nieskalanie czystym :W pełnieniu swego wielkiego urzędu, :Że cnoty jego, jak anioły nieba, :Piorunującym głosem świadczyć będą :Przeciw wyrodnym sprawcom jego śmierci, :I litość, jako nowo narodzone, :Nagie niemowlę lub cherub siedzący :Na niewidzialnych, powietrznych rumakach, :Wiać będzie w oczy każdemu okropny :Obraz tej zbrodni, aż łzy wiatr zaleją. :Jeden, wyłącznie jeden tylko bodziec :Podżega we mnie tę pokusę, to jest :Ambicja, która przeskakując siebie :Spada po drugiej stronie. :Wchodzi Lady Makbet. :Cóż tam? LADY MAKBET :Właśnie :Wstał od wieczerzy. Po coś się oddalił? MAKBET :Czy pytał o mnie? LADY MAKBET :Ty mnie o to pytasz? MAKBET :Nie postępujmy dalej na tej drodze: :Dopiero co mnie obdarzył godnością :I sam dopiero co sobie kupiłem :Złotą u ludzi sławę, sławę, którą :Godziłoby się jak najdłużej w świeżym :Utrzymać blasku, nie zaś tak skwapliwie :Odrzucać. LADY MAKBET :Byłaż pijana nadzieja, :Co cię niedawno jeszcze kołysała? :Zasnęłaż potem i budziż się teraz, :Żeby ospale, trwożnie patrzeć na to, :Na co tak raźnie wtedy poglądała? :Nie lepsze dajesz mi wyobrażenie :I o miłości twojej. Maszli skrupuł :Mężnie w czyn przelać to, czego pożądasz? :Chciałbyś posiadać to, co sam uznajesz :Ozdobą życia, i chcesz żyć zarazem :W własnym uznaniu jak tchórz albo jako :Ów kot w przysłowiu gminnym, u którego :„Nie śmiem” przeważa „chciałbym”. MAKBET :Przestań, proszę. :Na wszystkom gotów, co jest godne męża; :Kto więcej waży, nie jest nim. LADY MAKBET :I jakiż :Zły duch ci kazał tę myśl mi nasunąć? :Kiedyś ją powziął, wtedy byłeś mężem: :O ile byś był więcej tym, czym byłeś, :O tyle więcej byłbyś nim. Nie była :Wtedy po temu pora ani miejsce, :Jedno i drugie stworzyć byłbyś gotów; :Teraz się jedno i drugie nastręcza, :A ty się cofasz? Byłam karmicielką :I wiem, jak to jest słodko kochać dziecię, :Które się karmi; byłabym mu jednak :Wyrwała była pierś z ust nadstawionych, :Które się do mnie tkliwie uśmiechały, :I roztrzaskała czaszkę, gdybym była :Zobowiązała się do tego czynu, :Jak ty do tego. MAKBET :Gdybyśmy chybili? LADY MAKBET :Chybić! Obwaruj jeno swoje męstwo, :A nie chybimy. Skoro Dunkan zaśnie :(Co naturalnie po trudach dnia prędko :Pewnie nastąpi), przyrządzonym winem :Dwóch pokojowców jego tak uraczę, :Ze się ich pamięć, ten stróż mózgu, w parę, :A władz siedlisko zamieni w alembik. :Gdy snem zwierzęcym ujęci jak trupy :Spoczywać będą, czegóż nie zdołamy :Dokazać wtedy ze śpiącym Dunkanem? :Czego nie złożyć na jego pijaną :Służbę, na którą spadnie cała wina :Naszego mordu? MAKBET :Rodź mi samych chłopców! :Bo męstwa twego nieugięty kruszec :Nic niewieściego od dziś dnia nie spłodzi. :Skoro tych śpiących ludzi krwią pomażem :I użyjemy ich własnych sztyletów, :Któż nie pomyśli, że ta zbrodnia była :Ich dziełem? LADY MAKBET :Któż ma pomyśleć inaczej? :Jeżeli zwłaszcza jękiem i lamentem :Nad jego śmiercią napełnimy zamek. MAKBET :Niech się więc stanie! Wszystkie moje siły :Nagnę do tego okropnego czynu. :Idźmy i szydźmy z świata jasnym czołem: :Fałsz serca i fałsz lic muszą iść społem. :Wychodzą. Kategoria:Makbet